


prompt fill: aquarium visit!

by kingsoftheimpossible



Series: tumblr prompt fills [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Fluff, Sea Creature Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short tumblr prompt fill: cisgirl!harry/louis aquarium ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt fill: aquarium visit!

Harry’s always liked the aquarium best right at closing time, when everything gets quiet and the tired patrons move in one gentle tide towards the exits. There’s something really magical, she thinks, about the way the children and parents all look back over their shoulders with wistful faces, hoping for just one more look at something extraordinary.

Lucky, thinks Harry, that she doesn’t have to keep looking back to see something beautiful.

“ _Uggghhh,_ " Louis whines, pressing herself up under Harry’s arm until she’s nestled against her side. "You have that  _look_ on your face- you’re being a terrible sap again, aren’t you?”

Harry bites her lip, trying to keep the smile at bay, but Louis just groans dramatically and pushes at her until they’re leaning against a wall by the huge glass tank of cannonball jellyfish. 

"It’s even worse when you try to hide it! You get all- all dimply and  _terrible_ ,” she accuses, glaring up at Harry who really is trying her very best to look innocent.

"You just look really good today," she says evenly, an attempt at peace, but Louis just scoffs, tosses her hair over her shoulder and preens a bit, says,

"Of course I look good today," but she’s smiling now, cheeks a bit red. "I look good _every_ day."

"There’s still eight minutes to closing," Harry says meaningfully, lets it trail off without explanation because they’ve never really needed one, between just the two of them.

"Harry Styles, are you going to feel me up beneath an exhibit of beluga whales?" Louis gasps, sounding affronted and sort of secretly delighted.

"Nah," Harry answers easily, pushing off the wall and pulling Louis with her, against the grain of the crowd. "We did those last time. Otters or seahorses?"

"Anemones! Put your fronds on me, Harry!" She’s yelling, absolutely squealing so that parents and children and staff all watch with raised eyebrows as the two of them run the wrong way back into the heart of the aquarium. Harry’s never been in love with anyone else, probably never will be.

They reach the anemones with six minutes to closing, and Harry’s well out of breath, but Louis is eager, smacking noisy, silly kisses all over Harry’s face and neck in a way that’s nothing but endearing.

"Wait, wait, Lou," Harry murmurs, trying to stave Louis off and pull her closer all at once,"hang on, look!"

Louis steps back, regards Harry with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in wait. “What is it, then?”

Harry points a long finger at an anemone stuck on the glass, its long tentacles waving softly in the dark water. “I’m just very… _frond_ of you, Louis.”

When they get back to the car ten minutes later, Harry has a fading red handprint on one cheek and a hickey on her neck. She counts it as a victory. 


End file.
